Bionic Love Story
by DavenportCullenForemanVey
Summary: Crystal (a vampire) goes into Lab Rats (a parallel universe that just happens to have a TV show) for the first time in eight years. But it's different this time, she has a crush on Chase. ignore the part in the intro with Adam and Jayce. R&R it is really a good story especially if you have a crush on Chase!
1. Intro to plotline

Lab Rats Love Story

_Crystal (a vampire) goes into Lab Rats (in this story it's a parallel universe that happens to coincidentally have a TV show). She sees Chase again, but something's different, she loves him. Meanwhile Saphire (a werewolf and Crystal's sister) is crushing on Adam. Bree meets a boy named Jayce. Will they all feel the same way? (Crystal already knew chase from when they were 7.)_

_Crystal's POV_

I get to go see Adam, Bree and Chase tomorrow. It's been eight years. Will they remember me? Have they missed me? I get to stay up all night watching "Lab Rats". I've missed them so much. I kept a journal of last time I was there. I should go read it.

I open the journal. I see a part of it from day one. I start reading.

_Today I just met Adam, Bree, and Chase. They are so awesome! I wish I had longer than a week. I wish I lived next door so I could see them every day. I have to admit, I was scared to meet them at first. I didn't know if they would like me. But they do and that's all that matters to me._

I was so young. I didn't even know I was a vampire back then. All I knew was I was meeting new people. I didn't even know that they had a secret. I didn't know who I really was. I keep reading.

_Today I got freaked out. I walked into Adam, Bree, and Chase's room and Adam was lifting a boulder! After they realized I was in there they just acted weird as if I didn't see anything. Do they think I'm dumb? I know I saw something and I will find out what it is._

Okay, that's enough reading for now. I already know how the next day goes, and the next day, and so on. I find out their secret, and they confess. I'm happy this visit will probably go better than eight years ago.

It's time to start watching "Lab Rats". Season 1, episode one, "Crush, Chop & Burn Parts 1&2". I know the episode, word for word, line by line, minute by minute. Right at the beginning, I get a text from Chase. (Courtesy of a secret vampire/werewolf website that can chat between demensions.) Saphire and Angie (my other sister) grab my phone and start teasing me. "Your boyfriend texted you!" Angie says. "Yeah, he wants to go out with you." Saphire added. "He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" I yell, grabbing my phone from them. I look at the text. _Still waiting._ I know why they teased me now. "Well, I would text that to someone too if I hadn't seen them in 8 years so you have no right to make fun of me." I say.

I text back. _One more day. _Wait, why is Chase up? It's midnight. Oh, I forgot that he knew that I'm a vampire before I did. (I don't want to tell the story okay? Dad told Davenport and Davenport told me and Davenport told Adam, Bree, and Chase. He probably told Leo now, too.) Vampires can choose if they sleep or not. He knows that, too? Oh, whatever, I could go on and on about what he knows even though I don't even know he knows it. I'll let it go. (I'm a _living _vampire by the way.)

He texts me back. _I know, but it's been eight years, aren't you anxious?_ Haha, it doesn't sound like it's funny, but it's funny to me. _Yeah, but you need your sleep, okay? GO TO SLEEP! I don't want you all tired tomorrow! You know I won't let you get a bad grade because you can't focus! You never know when you have a pop quiz!_ That should get him to be quiet. _Fine, vamp._ Dumb comeback. _Goodnight, smart boy._ I smile to myself. Chase is a good friend.

I don't want to go through another day of school tomorrow. I won't be able to focus.


	2. In Six Hours

In Six Hours

**Okay, so I have one follower on this story and one favorite. So I'm continuing. If you're reading this please R&R!**

**Chase's POV**

I wake up too excited to wait. I can't text Crystal, she's at school. I have to wait for another _six hours!_

_Three seconds later….._

UGH! This is taking forever! I've been waiting for today for eight years! Oh. I have to get ready for school. I guess I forgot to get ready because I'm too excited. Well, I have five minutes to get ready and 5 to eat breakfast and get to school.

Okay, so I got to school on time. Now I just have to find Adam and Bree at lunch. We go to math at the same time and it is right before lunch. I look at the clock. Just six more hours. Six more hours until I see Crystal.

**Crystal's POV**

Now I'm at school. I wonder what Chase, Adam, and Bree are doing. Are they anticipating my family coming in six hours? I wonder if Eddy is still annoying. Probably. I don't even have to wonder. What is Leo doing? Does he know I'm a vampire? Did Davenport remember to tell him? Is he wondering what I'm like?

I walk down the halls with these questions on my mind when I bump into Saphire.

"Are you thinking about your _boyfriend?_" She says.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Chase isn't my boyfriend! Okay?" I reply.

"Okay, he isn't your boyfriend. But you _want _him to be." She teases.

"You know I don't so I'm not going to say anything. He's my friend and that's it."

"You wish." She says.

"I don't." I say.

Just then Josh, my older brother, walks up. He's a senior in high school. He's also the president of drama club. Yep, I've walked in on him practicing. He's amazing, but it gets annoying when he practices in _my_ room in front of _my_ mirror just because Angie's in werewolf mode again. He's the oldest in the family and he's also a werewolf.

"Okay, so I need to ask you this, out of curiosity," I cut him off, he knows practically _everything_. "Wait, since when are _you _ever curious?" "Since yesterday when you, Saphire, and Angie were watching TV. What was that loud noise last night, it sounded like yelling."

I blush. That was me yelling over Chase not being my boyfriend. "Saphire here was teasing me about Chase being my boyfriend."

"And you yelled in frustration." He finished.

"Exactly." I say.

"I'm just saying, you two would make a great couple." She defends.

"Get out." I say. So she leaves.

I already reviewed for a math test today, so I don't really need to take time. I finish in ten minutes. I spend the rest of the time for math class doodling pictures of Eddy and Leo and Adam and Bree and Chase and Davenport and Tasha and their house and the lab. I'm a fast but great artist.

**Chase's POV**

After math, Adam, Bree, and I meet up at lunch.

"Have you ever noticed lunch is the only subject that doesn't go on our report cards?" Adam asks. Typical Adam.

"Adam, lunch isn't a subject. It's where people eat after their classes so they don't starve." Bree explains.

"That makes so much sense!" Adam says excitedly.

"Hey, Bree, are you happy about seeing Crystal again?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's excited about seeing _me_." She replies.

"She is, trust me." I say.

"Remember Angie? She was three when we met her. Now she's eight. And Josh was 10 and now he's 18!" Adam says.

"Yeah, they've grown up so much!" I say. Now I have three and a half hours before seeing them all.

**So that's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm probably going to make a poll (if I can figure it out, or you can leave instructions in reviews) seeing if I should make Saphire fall in love with Adam. I have another chapter on the way!**


	3. Arrival

Arrival

**Please R&R I need more reviews!**

**Chase's POV**

They should be getting here soon. I can't wait to see them. I look over at Bree, who is acting like she's not paying attention to the door, but I know she is. The doorbell should ring in about five minutes. I think about Angie, she's still so young. She's the only blonde in Crystal's family, but she's not adopted. Just like Saphire's the only redhead.

Crystal texts me. _We're pulling up in the driveway. _I better get to the door. Just then the doorbell rings. I get up and start going to the door, but Bree super speeds to it and beats me there.

"Where's the rest of you?" Crystal asks.

"Adam, Leo, and Davenport are in the lab." I reply.

"Just what I need, more people." Eddy says sarcastically. We all laugh for no apparent reason.

**Crystal's POV**

The portal into the Lab Rats world is located in Ephraim, Utah. We live in Manti, so that's not far. As we go into the portal, I think about how excited Chase is. He really wants to see me. Is Bree excited? Is Leo? I know he's kind of careful around people who seem like they can't be trusted. (It's weird, cars can go through portals, just to let you know.) What's Eddy going to do _this_ time when we walk through the door? Last time he was just quiet, he didn't have anything to say.

I decide I should text Chase. Now that I'm in the Lab Rats world, I can use regular text. I type in Chase's number, and add it to my contacts list. I text him just as we pull up in the driveway. _We're pulling up in the driveway._ I text.

I run up to the door, vampire speed. Of course, I have to wait for my family to get to the door before I ring the doorbell. When they _finally_ do I ring it. I'm surprised to see Bree answer it. I see Chase behind her, but no Leo, no Adam, no Davenport.

"Where's the rest of you?" I ask.

"Adam, Leo, and Davenport are in the lab." Chase replies.

"Just what I need, more people." Eddy says sarcastically. We all laugh for no apparent reason.

Bree and I are pretty good friends. We have a lot of catching up to do. I ask her if she has met any cute guys, (hey, we're fifteen, it's normal) even though I already know she met Owen. It weirds her out when I talk about the TV show around her or say anything to remind her.

"Just one guy named Owen. What about you?" She says.

"I haven't really met anybody." I reply.

"Well, if you fall in love here, we could go on double dates. You and the guy and me and Owen!" She says.

"But I only have two months here." I say.

"Well, that's plenty of time." She replies.

**Leo's POV**

I walk upstairs to see _more _people than usual. Then I remember that this is the family that's staying with us for two months. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Davenport have met them before. Something about vampires and werewolves? Oh, yeah, _they're_ vampires and werewolves.

I keep my space from Crystal (or at least I think the person I'm staying away from is Crystal) assuming that she's a vampire. (I know nothing about vampires except for the myths, and they might be true. Don't judge me!)

**Chase's POV**

It's great that Crystal is catching up with Bree, but for some weird reason I wish she would take time to talk to me. I get it, it's girl time, I just can't help but feel a little left out. Finally, Crystal walks up to me.

"So how've you been?" She asks me.

"I've been fine." I say.

"What have you done lately?"

"Oh, you know, went on life-threatening missions, met someone I wouldn't have met if they didn't come down to the lab by mistake, the usual." She smiles and laughs, I do to.

"Wow, eight years and your life _still_ hasn't changed." She replies. We laugh some more.

**Crystal's POV**

After I have had a chance to catch up with everyone, Davenport _finally _walks out of the lab with Adam. The house is so big, each member of the family gets their _own_ room. When Davenport shows me mine, he says they had done a little remodeling, so it wouldn't look like it did last time. When I walked in, I was stunned.

The bed was a king size, with sapphire blue _silk_ bed sheets, the TV was a 40-inch flat screen, and the walls had the paint that dried like a chalkboard, so I could draw on them with chalk. The color was hot pink. The bed also had hot pink silk pillows and a canopy with curtains. There was a _huge_ bookshelf with all of my favorite books, painted sky blue, and the windows had lavender curtains with yellow and orange flowers on them. "Wow, thanks." I say, trying not to scream with excitement.

When Davenport leaves I rush over to the bookshelf and realize there are a few movies in there, too. When I find all the Twilight movies, I grab the first one and put it in as fast as I can. Then I notice a hot water dispenser and packages of hot chocolate and apple cider, and a microwave with popcorn next to it. (It's Christmastime, I will be spending Christmas here.) The three things I can't be trusted with, popcorn, apple cider, and Twilight. _Twilight marathon._


	4. Dreaming

Dreaming

**Please R&R this is a really good story!**

"Why are you avoiding it? You know it's true." Chase tells me.

"I won't admit it." I say.

"Just do it. Youwant to, I know it. You just won't_ let _yourself admit it."

"I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me." I say.

"Then prove it. Show me it's not real. Run away." Chase says.

"I won't run away from a friend." I state.

"It _is _true." He says. He leans in. The second his lips touch my cheek, the love feels real.

I wake up shocked. That couldn't be real. _I don't love him, he's just my friend._ I tell myself over and over. I look at my clock. Three AM. Well, there isn't much need for sleep when you're a living vampire. I'll just stay up and watch more "Twilight".

…_..time jump….._

I get to the part in "New Moon" where Bella says she loves Edward. I think of the dream. Do I really love Chase? I can't. We've been friends since we were seven. I just can't imagine it. I try to pay attention to the movie, but I keep thinking of Chase.

_...time jump….._

I'm going to tell Chase about the dream. He's probably downstairs. I walk downstairs and see him. He's normally up before everyone else.

"Chase, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something, too."

"Okay. You first." I say.

"I had a dream about you last night, where you and I were…dating."

"I had that same dream." I tell him.

"Anyway, that dream got me thinking, and, I feel so stupid asking you this, will you go out with me?"


End file.
